What Did That Pineapple Ever Do to You?
by PineappleoftheLordAssbutts
Summary: Shawn is asked onto a case by the chief involving a serial killer in the nearby Starling City. But when he gets there, he finds himself getting drawn into things he shouldn't be, and befriending people he should have stayed away from. Will our favorite pseudo psychic be able to escape the clutches of a madman hellbent on getting his revenge? Rated T for anything that may happen
1. Phone Call

_Hey guys! This is a new story I'm trying out. No one else had a story in this category, so I decided to give it a go. I'm sorry the first chapter is kind of vague, I'll get into it soon. This is just kind of for fun. Enjoy!_

_Ring ring, ring ring…_

Shawn: Gus! Buddy! Meet me at the station in an hour.

Gus: What? Shawn what are you talking about? And why do you sound tired? It's 11:35 in the morning! Don't tell me you just woke up!

Shawn: I was at the smoothie place all night.

Gus: Why? They close at 9:00pm.

Shawn: Gus, don't be the one rotten strawberry in a tulip. I saved the owner's life once. Like, a few years ago. You saw her! The fill in lady. She was hot!

Gus: You know that's right. Wait, why are there strawberries in a- you know what, never mind.

Shawn: Oh! And bring one of those spinny chairs, a kumquat, and a mini pony.

Gus: What?

Shawn: To the station! I have a plan. And be there in exactly an hour from when I hang up. Don't you mess this up dude… I spent like, 2 hours planning it last night.

Gus: Why did you spend 2 hours on this Shawn?

Shawn: Because pineapples. Now, do you understand the plan? Mini horse, kumquat, spinny chair, station, 1 hour.

Gus: I cannot get you a miniature horse.

Shawn: Come on Gus, buddy, please?

Gus: No.

Shawn: Amigo?

Gus: No.

Shawn: Come on dude, I'm running out of languages.

Gus: That's only been two! You know what, I'll get you the chair and your kumquat. Be there in an hour.

Shawn: Hey, should I pick up some Jerk Chicken on the way?

Gus: You know that's right.

_Crash!_

Gus: What was that?!

Shawn: Um… make that an hour and a half...


	2. Oh, Woe of the Tales of Jerk Chicken

_**Hey! Thank you to all you reviewers for pushing me to update this, it helped. It sounded like half (don't kid yourself, all of them) of you wanted to kill me so yeah. I have nothing to say for myself, except pineapples. Enjoy!**_

_**Reviewers and followers and favoriters(**____** not a word apparently) who are awesome… and me answering questions**_

_**-My Spirit is an Arctic Fox Thanks! And Shawn was dancing to "Hooked on a Feeling" and when he flung one arm out he knocked a vase into the T.V at the Psych office.**_

_**-EmmaBrass**_

_**-shortblond5**_

_**-supernaturalfan2013**_

_**I do not own Psych or Arrow at all, Steve Franks and Marvel Studios do.**_

Shawn pulled up to the station on his motorcycle and grinned when he saw the familiar blue car parked just to the left of him. He grabbed the to-go bag of chicken and hopped off.

"Gus!" He yelled, throwing up his arms and heading towards his friend. Gus got out of the Blueberry and slammed the door behind him, glaring at Shawn in annoyance. "I knew you could do it buddy," Shawn said with a smirk, clapping Gus on the shoulder.

"What is this about Shawn?" Shawn just shrugged and made a noise that sounded like 'meh.'

"Now," he said, straightening up. "Where's my little kumquat chair?" He mumbled, trying to look over Gus's shoulder into the car.

Gus rolled his eyes. "I was not going to steal a chair from my office during the lunch break Shawn. Nor was I going to waste gas to go to the supermarket to buy a kumquat. A _single _kumquat. I did my grocery shopping yesterday."

Shawn faked a hurt expression and put his free hand on his chest. "But Gus," He said despairingly. He held up the bag. "I got us jerk chicken."

Gus snatched the bag out of Shawn's hand and started walking towards the station. "You got _me _jerk chicken." He said over his shoulder.

Shawn gave a huff of indignation and started running after him. "Hey! Wait up!" He shouted and launched himself at Gus, who only saved himself by putting a foot out for stability.

"Quit it Shawn."

"Quit what?"

"Quit this."

"Again, quit what? Gus. I can't do this with you right now." Shawn said dismissively and walked away with a hand up.

Gus sighed and started slowly walking after him, eating a little chicken out of the bag. Shawn swung open the station door and strode casually through the opening, Gus following a little mellower(because that word makes sense) behind him.

"Davis, King, Dill," Shawn greeted the officers as he passed. The last one he mentioned glared at him.

"It's _Doll _Shawn." Shawn shrugged. "I-" "You have _not _heard it both ways Shawn." Gus hissed. "Yes, actually I have. I heard Lassie mutter it under his breath when he was complaining about the coffee Doll brought him.*"

Gus elbowed Shawn in the gut as a way of saying _'shut up!' _"Ow!" Shawn exclaimed and elbowed Gus back.

Gus elbowed him again and it almost turned into a full blown cat fight until the chief yelled. "Mr. Spencer! Mr. Guster! I need you in my office. Now!"

Shawn caught Lassie giving him a dirty look and Shawn winked at him as if to say "I beat you, and now you have to buy me a smoothie. No wait, you have to come to my house in pink Hello Kitty pajamas and we can have a slumber party and watch all the Scream movies."

Shawn assumed that Lassiter had obviously read it perfectly because he scoffed and turned to make his way to his desk.

Shawn and Gus then gave each other a quick glance and then tore through the open and flung themselves through the office door.

They came to a halt, panting, and Shawn saluted to the chief. "Chief! Mr. Shawn, aka Tony Stark at your service. Although that would mean I live at a mansion that ends up getting bombed so never mind."

Karen stared at him for a second and then blinked. "Well gentlemen, I have a case for you…"

_***I'm into Star Trek, if you haven't guessed by my other story, and that is from a published book spinoff of Star Trek called "Redshirts" and it is actually one of the best books I have ever listened to(narrated by Wesley Crusher). Davis, King, Doll, and the mistake that Shawn and Lassie make about Doll's name are all from the book.**_


	3. Lassie, Get That Grin Off Your Face

_**Hey guys! Look how amazing I am! Anyone? Anyone? No? Okay… well, this is because I just quit my after school karate classes and I have 3:00-5:00 open for free time. Which makes me very happy because I wasted it over the summer(8**__**th**__** grade sucks). But here you go! Even though it's really short…**_

_**Reviews!**_

_My Spirit is an Arctic Fox: __**Thank you a lot! Your review made my day! It's really nice to hear from people like you. And don't worry, consistently telling me to update is probably a good idea. Thanks!**_

_Karen stared at them for a second and then blinked. "Well gentlemen, I have a case for you…"_

Shawn looked at her for a second, and then glanced at Gus, who had obviously not been expecting that.

And neither had he.

"Well then, chief, I am eternally in your debt. Well, not _eternally_, because I can't really owe you anything when I'm dead. I mean, I guess if I got shot by some badass-crazy murderer then you can exhume my body for evidence. But then again-" Gus violently kicked him in the shin and Shawn flinched, and then kicked him back.

Gus tried to flick his ear, but Shawn dodged and then looked at him with mock incredulity, but responded with trying to flick his friend. Who dodged.

"Ahem." Karen cleared her throat and then looked the two expectantly.

"Now if you two are quite finished," Out of the corner of his eye, Shawn caught Lassiter looking at him with a smug grin on his face, which suggested that he had seen what had just transpired and guessed what happened.

Shawn flicked his gaze back to the chief before she realized that he hadn't been paying attention.

"This case has been open for a few years now, and still no one has been able to catch this guy." Right before the chief picked up the file from the stack near her desk, Shawn caught a glimpse of a green hood and the tip of an arrow in what appeared to be a city-type setting.

He drew in a breath a put his hand to his head in the classic gesture.

"I'm sensing, darkness. Small lights in the darkness, one big one, big darkness all around them. Night! The offender only works at night."

Then, he pantomimed putting a hood over his head and then lurched to the side, colliding with the glass and earning an angry glare from Officer Beck who had been retrieving something from a shelf there.

Shawn's hand shot out and pointed at a forest green pen in a cup on a desk on the other side of the window.

"The attacker wears a hood! A green hood, which probably means he spent a significant amount of time in a forest or jungle environment where he probably trained!"

He then acted as if he was drawing an arrow, knocking it in the bow, and then drawing the string back, aiming it at Gus.

He narrowed his eyes with careful precision and dramatically let the 'arrow' fly, earning himself an annoyed glare from his friend.

Then Shawn proceeded to fall on the ground as if completely exhausted… which he was.

_**There. I'm done for now. But I will (probably?) update within the next few days as I am making a schedule for myself. But on another note, Happy Birthday Misha Collins! I'm I know I'm finishing this a day after, but I didn't have time to crank out the end last night. And have a great birthday knowing that literally thousands of loyal supernaturalists are celebrating this day! Just want to say, thanks again to all of you that have reviewed. You encourage me to keep working and to do my best when I do. It really gives me encouragement!**_

…_**wow that was long. Sorry**_


	4. Hope you like planes!

_**Hey guys! I'm trying to update faster with this story. And if you're reading my other story as well, I'll probably update that one around Wednesday. This chapter is I think the longest one I have so far! Once again, thanks to all the people that reviewed. It's encouraging to know people are reading it!**_

_supernaturalfan2013- __**Thanks! And you could do it if you really tried!**_

_And then Shawn proceeded to fall to the ground as if completely exhausted… which he was._

The chief cleared her throat. "Ahem. Mr. Spencer." Shawn scrambled to his feet and mock saluted.

"Yes, chief. I apologize for the epicness of my physic experience just there, the spirits were very clear in directing me in what to _do_. Not what to _say_. And they wanted me to tell you that the assailant wore a green hood and used a bow and arrow as his weapon. Not exactly the one I would have used, but I guess if you aimed it just right,"

Shawn pantomimed aiming an arrow, complete with the squinting of one eye. "I guess," He let the imaginary arrow fly.

"You could hit the bullet. Gus, would you rather choose a bow or a gun?"

Gus's face assumed a thoughtful look on it as he pondered the question. "Well, you can't dodge a bullet, but you _can_ dodge an arrow. But, with a gun, once it's out of your hands, you can't shoot anymore. And even if you lose your bow, you still have the arrows and you can-"

Gus stopped himself and gave Shawn a stern glare.

"Shawn, I am not having this conversation with you right now."

"But you are."

"No, I'm not!"

Gus made the point of crossing his arms and angling himself away from Shawn with a huff.

"Yes you are." When Gus didn't respond Shawn sighed and looked at the chief. "Well chief, my delicious chocolate snowman over here does produce a good point."

Both Gus and the chief gave him an odd look but Shawn continued anyway. "Whoever this is must be very skilled with his choice of weapon." The chief shook her head as to dismiss the irrelevant facts beforehand.

"Very good Mr. Spencer." She then flipped open the file she had pulled out. "They call him the 'Vigilante' or 'The Arrow'."

Shawn shook his head in disgust and glanced at Gus, whose face was reflecting his. "No no no. 'The Arrow?' Really? Lame."

Gus nodded his head and made a little noise of confirmation. "Well, the officials of Starling City don't have time to worry about nicknames, as this vigilante is taking unorthodox methods to subdue his victims."

Karen concluded her statement and looked up at the two men expectantly. Shawn was puzzled.

The chief had said victims, but she had also called him a vigilante. "Chief, are we talking about a serial killer, or an angel sitting on Starling City's shoulder?"

The chief sighed and it seemed like she wanted to throw up her arms in frustration. "Both, really. His targets are usually people in high places with bad influences. Mob bosses, money embezzlers, and sometimes he even takes on high profile criminals like The Count or Shrapnel."

Shawn looked at her inquiringly. The chief shook her head and put up a hand.

"You probably haven't heard of them, but they have both killed a lot of people. But on a more important note, I will be sending Lassiter and O'Hara down with you to get you two situated, and then they will take the next plane ride back to Santa Barbara."

Gus cleared his throat and took a few steps forward. "Um, chief? How far away is Starling City anyway?" The chief flipped through a few pages to provide Gus's answer.

"About an hour from the nearest airport. Why? Is something wrong Guster?" Gus sighed and gave Shawn a stern glare.

"I have a… uh… family obligation coming up in a few days and I will have to be at my parent's house for a couple weeks. So I don't think I'll be able to make it."

Shawn shrugged. He had known Gus had a reunion, but he had just forgotten about it. "I sorry, but the mayor specifically asked for our assistance in this case." Gus sighed again.

"Well, I guess I'll have to miss out on this one." Then he brightened up. "Looks like you'll have to be solving this one all on your own Shawn." He said in a tone that said 'ha' and pushed past his friend to leave the station.

"I have to make my rounds." He said and walked through the door.

"Mr. Spencer," Shawn whipped around to face the chief. "I hope you can still complete this task without Mr. Guster…"

Shawn made a 'pssht' sound waved his hand. "I'll be fine chief. I'm just worried about Gus. Usually I'm there to rescue him on the 2nd week."

Seriously, he _was_ worried about Gus. He was probably going to be murdered by one of the cousins when he was asleep and alone in his room and-

"Okay then, when you leave, could you tell Detective Lassiter and O'Hara to come in my office? I need to brief them about the mission. They will tell you everything else on the plane. Be at the airport at 12:00pm on Thursday for your flight."

Shawn mock saluted again and dipped his head. "Yes chief! 12:00 sharp!" He then spun on his heel and trotted into the busy section of the station.

"Lassie! Jules!"

He cried. Both detectives turned to look at him. "What do you want Spencer?" Lassiter asked gruffly.

"The chief requires your grumpy-pants self in her office. And your sparkly presence as well Jules."

Juliet grinned and started walking towards him. Lassiter did _not _grin and started walking towards him. Just as Lassiter was close enough to hear him, Shawn leaned over and said quietly.

"Hope you like planes Lassie."

Shawn grinned and kept walking, leaving a very confused, and very worried Lassie behind him.

_**Look at how long that is! I'm kind of proud of myself. I listened to the album "Lock me up" by The Cab while writing this and it is and awesome album. Symphony Soldier is good too. But anyways, thank you guys so much for reading this, your support really helps! Um… I don't know how to end this. Bye**_


	5. I Will Uphold My Promise Of Pineapple

_**Um… hi? Heh heh… Okay, I'm SOOOOOOOO sorry about the super long hiatus! I didn't really have any inspiration and when I finally decided "Okay, I'm getting this done", school was like: "Hey! I know you already have time consuming, stress producing projects that are due in like 2 day for all your other classes, so let's give you one here too!" Bleh. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAnyways, you people that stuck around! Yeah yeah, blah blah blah I'm gonna shut up now I hope you enjoy**_

_***IMPORTANT NOTE AT BOTTOM PLEASE READ!"**_

Shawn grinned and kept walking, leaving a very confused, and very worried Lassie behind him.

As it happens, Shawn did actually make it to the airport 12:00 sharp. Much to the surprise of detectives Lassiter and O'Hara.

In his suitcase, he carried 1 weeks' worth of his clothes, and 1 weeks' worth of Gus's. Just to be safe. He didn't know if he might need some fancy clothes or some clothes to go clubbing with (undercover, of course…), or just some clothes in which he could get shot or stabbed or… you know what? Never mind.

He walked up to terminal 5 gate B section 4 row 2 with his signature lopsided smirk plastered on his face. "Jules! Lassie!" He called across the remaining space between them.

They both had surprised looks on their faces, and Lassiter actually looked up at the clock positioned on the wall above the entrance to the plane.

"Spencer!" He answered a mock grin on his face. "You're here on time! I didn't know you had it in you." Juliet glared at her partner, and then glanced back at Shawn with a half-grin. Shawn shrugged and returned the grin.

"Please Lassie, if you can promise me a pre-paid for plane trip in anything besides regular seating, I'll be there on time every day." Just then, a voice came over the announcements.

"Flight 297 to Starling City, that's flight 297 to Starling City business section boarding now."

Lassiter and Juliet both grabbed their much more minimal luggage and turned to face Shawn. The pseudo psychic grinned his signature, lopsided grin and flashed thumbs up, which was quite impossible considering he was holding a huge carryon and a suitcase given to him by the chief.

"Well," He says enthusiastically. "Let's go!" Lassiter and Juliet rolled their eyes and walked to the desk where a stewardess was smiling as she checked people's names off of some list that Shawn honestly didn't care about.

As he, Lassiter, and Juliet approached, Shawn pulled his plane ticket out of where he had stuffed it into jacket.

He watched Juliet and Lassiter pass through, the stewardess taking their tickets and smiling at them.

Shawn followed them and gave the smiling woman a blinding grin, along with his ticket. She smiled back at him, possibly a little more warmly than the smile she gave to the detectives.

He took the ticket stub from her, lingering on her hand with his fingers for a few extra seconds. Shawn readjusted the bag on his shoulder, grabbed the handle of his carryon, and walked into the hangar.

-ASDFGHJKLKJHGFDFGH -

Shawn pestered Lassie until the stubborn man finally let Shawn claim the window seat. With a triumphant grin, he scooted across the three seats.

He plopped down and threw the shoulder bag on the floor ungracefully. At the sound of something hard hitting the floor of the plane, he winced and gingerly picked up the bag. He felt someone settle next to him, and Shawn grinned in satisfaction.

He and Jules had made a pact before they got off the plane. Wherever Shawn sat, Lassie would always sit next to him so he could be pestered by Shawn for the entire two hours.

Shawn gave Lassie a wide grin and started poking him in the arm and singing some random song:

"O-o-o-oh. Lassie-face you are so ama-a-azing. With your face and… face and weird haircut.

Wo-o-o-oah, Lassie-face don't be-e-e-e scared of planes,

I-I-I-I can give you some pineapple when we laaaaa-and…"

And so on so on. The detective put his head in his hands and tried not to feel the insistent poking in his right arm or the singing or Juliet's careful giggling.

These were going to be some very, very long two hours.

-SDFGHJKLHASDFGHJKLKJHGFGH-

With a yawn, Shawn opened his eyes and stretched. Or, let me rephrase that. He tried to stretch.

He ended up colliding with a solid mass. He glanced up and saw Lassiter glaring down at him with pure malice in his eyes. Shawn gave a nervous smile and straightened up quickly.

"Hello everyone, this is your captain speaking and we will be landing at Starling City Nation Airport shortly. Please prepare for descent and turn off all electronic devices and put up any trays. I repeat, we will be landing soon, thank you for your cooperation."

Shawn really wanted to punch Lassiter in the arm and start blabbing about something that made absolutely no sense in the context it was being used in, but the detective looked closer to strangling Shawn than he ever had before.

I say strangling, not shooting, Lassiter had had his gun(s) confiscated at security. Shawn instead leaned forward to see Jules, who was staring at the two with a bemused expression.

He scowled playfully then sat back in his seat. After about 5 seconds of sitting still, he couldn't take it anymore.

Shawn grabbed the shade over the plane's window and pulled up, wincing at the light and ignoring the few mutters of protest from other passengers, Lassie and Jules included.

Giddily, he pressed his face to the cold glass. He could see tons of buildings, all more urban than the ones in Santa Barbara. There was a particularly tall one almost directly below him.

He could vaguely make out a "QC" on the side of the tower. He figured this must be one of the top business centers in Starling City based on its placement, in the middle of the city, and its height and decoration.

Then the plane made a short turn and began to descend. Shawn threw himself back in the seat and shut the window, unable to look at the sharply rotating landscape.

He shut his eyes and pulled out the little pack of gum he had bought at the terminal store before he had boarded.

He popped one in his mouth the chew when the pressure changed and silently offered the packet to the two beside him.

He heard the crinkling, which means they had both gotten a piece, before the packet was handed back to him.

Shawn stuffed it into his pocket and tried to relax. Slowly, the acute feeling of hanging halfway upside-down while on a merry-go-round faded along with the nausea it brought. He opened his eyes with a jolt as the plane hit the runway.

Shawn could hear the roaring of the plane as they eventually pulled to a stop. When the voice came over the intercom, he honestly didn't want to get up.

He had a comfy chair, more leg room, a half-finished root beer at his right arm, he was fine. But, as suits began filing out in front of him, he knew he had to get up.

Begrudgingly, he undid the seatbelt and rose to his feet to where Lassiter and Juliet were already standing and looking at him expectantly. Shawn grabbed the flimsy bag at his feet and slung one strap over his shoulder.

He looked around at everyone else in the business section, and noticed he was the only one not wearing a suit. And apparently, Lassiter had been thinking just that.

"Spencer, you are partly representing the whole of SBPD, as much as I don't want to think that, so next time, wear something a little more appropriate." The detective hissed in Shawn's ear.

Shawn looked down at the shirt and then back up at Lassiter. "What, no ACDC?" Lassiter rolled his eyes and slipped into the thinning stream of people. Shawn shook himself and followed closely after the ever-beautiful Jules.

-In the baggage claim area, gah that ending was horrible sorry-

Shawn stood by the rotating conveyor belt, scanning the bags coming through and tapping his foot with boredom.

Lassiter and Juliet were sitting on a nearby bench, bent over the case file and talking quietly in a heated discussion.

Based on the way that they were both pointing at the papers and Jules was gesturing to the airport around them, Shawn noted that they were most likely arguing about the methods of the vigilante.

He honestly wanted to know their opinions, but he was too far away to make out anything. He would have read their lips, but at the angle they were positioned, he couldn't make out anything.

Frustrated, he turned back to the circle of bags. And was delighted when he saw the signature green suitcase with the yellow letters "Psych" printed on it.

He grinned and grabbed the bag as it came his way, lifted it over the railing, and started rolling towards his two friends. "So!" He started cheerfully as they made their way to the exit.

"Where can we get a smoothie in this place? Lassie, I will be true to my promise of pineapple don't you wait." Juliet nudged Shawn playfully and rolled her eyes.

"Not now Shawn. We need to get to where you're staying." Shawn's face lit up and he gave a little bounce of excitement. "Oh?" He asked curiously. "And where would that be?"

Lassie and Jules shared a look that Shawn knew all too well, and he grinned, giving another little bounce. That look was familiar to him.

It was the one they gave each other when Shawn was going to get something good. Lassiter turned to face him with tight… expression on his face.

"Come on psychic, you seem like you already know."

"So you admit that I'm psychic?"

"What? No! I was kidding."

"Lassie, you continue to astonish me. I did not know that you and your nature were capable of kidding."

"Just tell us where you think you're going."

"No, no, no. See, _you_ have to tell me. I wanna hear it out of your own mouth."

This mouth then turned into a grimace and stalked away. Not the mouth, mind you, the person it was connected to. Or the dog, I've heard it both ways.

Jules waved a dismissive hand in Lassiter's direction and faced Shawn, her lip quirked up in amusement.

"He's just mad that he has to fly back home. When the chief called Starling to work this out, the security said that they couldn't really afford to give you any place to stay after all the money that's being used up after this Undertaking, so-"

Shawn stopped her by putting a hand up. "Undertaking? What, is there gonna be police football game or something? If that's what their money's going to then I don't care if I don't have a bed, I'm going to want to see that game."

The expression on Jules's face stopped him in his rambling.

"Shawn, the Undertaking killed 503 people. A madman named Malcolm Merlyn was obsessed with destroying the Glades. His wife was killed there and he planted two devices that caused... Man made earthquakes. An officer disabled one but the other went off. Now, since you're here,"

Jules took a breath when she realized she had started rambling about something else entirely. "The Queen family volunteered money to have a suite prepared for you."

At Shawn's confused expression, she added hastily: "Their technology was used in making the earthquake device. They are the owners of Queen Consolidated, their science department was used."

Recognition clicked in Shawn's brain. QC, from the plane. So that's who that building belonged to. He grinned.

"Man, that's gonna be one sick suite! Gus is gonna be JEALOUUUUUUUUUUS!"

_**Okay, so I don't really have Jules's character down… sorry. But seriously! You guys are AMAZING! DO you have any idea how many people have at least looked at this story? 507. Oh. My. Chuck. I literally checked it 3 days ago and it was 483. I can't even believe how this has gotten in less than 2 months. Even though people aren't really following, reviewing, etc…, I really don't care. I never thought this story would get as far as it did. To all of you, from America, England, France, Sweden, Canada, China, Iceland, Romania, Singapore, Lithuania, Norway, New Zealand, Mexico, Germany, Jordan and Australia for Chuck's sake. I just thought I'd say how amazing all of you are. I'm not trying to brag, even though it seems like it, no. To all of you, you're amazing. Even your one view counts. Thank you.**_


	6. Something Else

_**Ahahahahaha…. Ha….. ha… Ugh I have nothing to say for myself. Just not really feeling this story. I am incredibly sorry for the multiple-month long wait, especially with everyone that has seen this. Over 1,000 views! You all are amazing! Thanks to all of you that read this, I'm going to shut up now. ***Disclaimer: I do not own Psych or Arrow. I only own my original plot bunnies and any OC's I might make*****_

_**Read on bitches**_

"_Man, that's going to be one sick suite! Gus is gonna be JEALOUUUUUUUUUUS!"_

Shawn tapped his fingers against the leather seat head in front of him along to some random tune he was humming. He sighed and let his head rest against the window of the taxi, watching the raindrops stream down the window. This, this was the one thing Shawn hated most in life. Well, aside from when Gus forced him to miss a show just because he wanted to bring Shawn along to one of his meetings.

He hated long car rides. His phone was dead, Jules was sitting in the front seat, and Lassie looked just about as pissed as Shawn did. So, he decided to amuse himself. Shawn turned to face the window and put his fingers next to the little rain droplets running down the glass. He cleared his throat and put on a deep announcer voice.

"And now they're neck and neck, who's gonna win? Oh, and rainy #1 is pulling ahead, oh, oh! And he is diverted! Now it looks like Raino #2 is gonna win, and yes! Raino #2 is the winner, any and all of you people in the audience who voted for him will now receive your check of 300 dollars! Thanks you all very much and we will see you next time on-" Shawn felt a hard nudge to his shoulder and turned to see a very annoyed looking Lassie deliberately facing away from him. Shawn grinned at the practically visible steam coming out of the detective's ears.

"We're here guys!" Jules called from her seat in the front of the cab as the car pulled to a halt. Shawn literally bounced up and down in his seat and looked out the window. "Wow." He breathed as he took in the mansion. It was huge, one of the nicest places he had ever seen, and he couldn't help but be shocked, speechless for that matter. He had expected fancy, but this? This was totally unexpected.

But, as he recalled, he had seen on some Yahoo! news banner about the multi-billion dollar Queen Consolidated company. And man, had those billions really paid off. With the demeanor of a five year old, Shawn threw open his door and jumped out of the SCPD issued cab. His sneakers crunched on the wet gravel and he turned his face up to the sky. The cold drops splashed on his face. With closed eyes, Shawn opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out to catch the falling rain.

He was nudged off balance when Juliet gently shoved his shoulder with and small smile. She nodded her head to the building. "Come on Shawn, let's get going." He grinned back at her and practically skipped to the trunk of the cab. He threw it open and pulled out his bright green suitcase, along with the matching handbag. He closed the trunk and started dragging his suitcase towards the beautiful door that presented itself in front of the Queen residence.

"Lassie! Jules! Wait up!" Shawn whined, having to jog to catch up with the two detectives. Muddy water splashed back up against his heels as he ran. He grumbled in annoyance as the cold water slowly soaked through the black socks on his feet. By the time he had slowed to a walking pace, the three had made it to the door.

Lassiter roughly pushed past Shawn and leaned forward. Before the detective could knock on the ornately carved door, it was pulled open. A young woman stood in the doorway, concern etched into her features. "Is there, something I can help you with, officers?" The woman asked hesitantly. Shawn's eyes narrowed and he immediately began scanning her.

She looked to be about 18, had shoulder length curly brown hair (which Shawn realized was natural*, not curled, judging by the lack of fringing around the edges, but he decided to store that away for later), had grey-hazel eyes, and was wearing and wide, purple boat-neck tee with dark jeans. Judging by the facial structure, he could see that she shared some resemblance to the famed Oliver Queen, although not enough to be siblings. Half siblings? Half siblings.

Lassiter opened his mouth to speak, but Shawn beat him to it. "Greetings!" He announced dramatically. "My name is Shawn Spencer; behind me are the ever lovely Detective Juliet O'Hara, and her sidekick, Lieutenant Blenderboob Cumberwump." _Isn't that an actor?_ A voice supplied not-so-helpfully from the back of his brain. Shawn absent mindedly shook it away. While he had been giving introductions, more or less, he had been scanning through articles at lightning speed through his mind, trying to come up with the name of the young woman in front of him. Finally, a snippet of a memory flickered into his mind…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flashback-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Shawn! What the hell are you doing?!" Gus's voice came from the front of the Psych office. Shawn was currently hanging from the ceiling, upside-down, sipping on a pineapple smoothie. The resident 'psychic' shrugged the best he could in his position._

"_My dear Gus, there is no need to fret. I read an article earlier this day that said if you eat something in a new way that you've never eaten it before, your body will go 'hmm, well this is interesting. I wonder what made him do this. Ooh! What's this now? He is ingesting something! Oh, but oh well, this is unfortunate. Because I am upside-down, all my memories are being washed away by blood. Looks like it will be a whole new experience!'" Shawn said in the imitating squeaky voice of his._

_At Gus's silence, Shawn managed to spin himself around to see Gus standing there with his arms crossed and a skeptic look on his face. "You just made that up."_

"_Did not!"_

"_Did too!"_

"_Did not!"_

"_Did too!"_

"_Okay you're right." Gus rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch. "I'm not helping you down from there Shawn." At his friend's pleading look, Gus just sat back and picked up a magazine, effectively blocking the upside-down Shawn. Shawn huffed and kept slurping his smoothie. From the corner of his eye, he saw the flashing headline on the small T.V. to his right. _

"_Breaking news! Billionaire Oliver Queen takes over Queen Consolidated in place of his father! How will his family, mother Moira Queen and sister Thea Queen handle this change?"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-End of Flashback-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shawn pulled himself back to reality, where the whole exchange in his mind had taken only a second. "And this is the wonderful Thea Queen! Sister to Oliver Queen!" Lassiter narrowed his eyes at the Psychic. "First of all Spencer, that is _not_ my name. Which is Detective Lassiter by the way," he added hastily to a thoroughly confused Thea. "And how the hell do you know her name? No report gave you that." Shawn smirked and moved his fingers to the expected position. His smirked widened as Lassiter clenched his jaw.

Juliet sighed and stepped forward. "Sorry about my friends, they can be a little… difficult." Juliet glanced behind her and glared at Lassiter, daring him to respond. With no response, the blonde detective turned back to Thea. "As you already know, I'm Detective Juliet O'Hara, and this is my partner, Detective Carlton Lassiter, we're from the Starling City Police Department." Both detectives shook Thea's hand and Lassiter glared at Shawn when he stepped back. "And this is our psychic detective, Shawn Spencer." Shawn stepped up to enthusiastically shake hands with the woman.

Thea looked as if she couldn't decide whether to be suspicious or surprised, so she just settled for mild shock. "Can I see your badges?" She said quietly. Both detectives pulled out their badges and handed them to Thea. She carefully inspected them and after a few moments, handed them back to the two. "Sorry," She muttered with a small smile. "I have a friend in the department who taught me how to see if they're real or not. Come on in." At her friendly tone, all three of them relaxed and stepped into the mansion.

Thea held open the door for the three and quickly shut it once they were all inside. "Sorry to have kept you out in the rain like that, but you can't be too careful, you know? Especially with everything that's been going on. I expect that's what you're here about?" The brown haired woman asked the detectives. Shawn caught glimpses of sadness and rage in her voice and decided that that information might come in handy sooner or later. "Yes, actually we would like to ask you-" Lassiter's detectiving was cut off by a loud call from the second level.

"Speedy?! Where's my-" A man stopped about half way down the stairs. He had short, blonde hair and ice blue eyes. Even though he wasn't broad, he was obviously well-built. Shawn immediately identified the man as Oliver Queen. "Ollie! We have guests. They're from the Starling City Police Department." 'Ollie,' as he was so aptly named, continued down the rest of the stairs to come to a halt beside his 'sister.' "Hi. I'm Oliver." The man smiled and shook the three detective's hands. Pleasantries were exchanged, but when Oliver reached Shawn, it all faded to the background.

His grip was firm and strong, but careful, and if he was mediating the amount of force he could put into it. As Oliver's ice blue eyes met Shawn's green-hazel, Shawn's grin fell slightly. Oliver's eyes were alert, cold and calculating. Obviously Oliver sensed that something had changed, and he cautiously stepped away from Shawn, and Shawn did the same.

Both men were careful to make it look like nothing had gone wrong, but Shawn was a little shaken. On the plane ride over, in the breaks Shawn had when Lassiter 'went to the bathroom' to escape Shawn's torture, the younger detective had read up a bit on the Queen family. From the articled he had read, this Oliver was a completely different Oliver than the one who had supposedly died on that boat more than five years ago. No, this man was different. He was someone else entirely. He was, something, else.

_**Once again, sorry for the long wait. Hopefully it won't be months before the next update XD**_

_**Laterz**_


	7. Memories

**Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii… I do not own Psych or Arrow I only own the plot haha please don't kill me 1 ½ months passed faster than I thought hope you like the chapter haha bye**

**-….-….-….-….-**

_No, this man was different. He was someone else entirely. He was, something, else._

Oliver narrowed his eyes at the man who stepped forward to shake his hand. There was something about this 'Shawn' character that he just couldn't place. But the way the man's smile dropped and uncertainty flickered across his face when Oliver shook his hand was enough of a tell that he would be trouble.

Oliver and Shawn stepped away from each other casually, both resuming their normal façade. Shawn's wide grin snapped back up almost immediately, and Oliver let his face relax as he turned to the rest of the group. "So," Thea started, looking around the group with a smile. "Should we sit down? I'm getting the feeling that there's a _lot_ to talk about." Shawn could tell she was a nice girl, if not completely oblivious to what her brother had become. So, naturally, he gave her one of his trademark grins and bowed dramatically.

"Yes, and-" He was cut off from a sharp nudge from the Head Detective. It was probably a little more than needed… well… more than a little. Shawn gave an awkward cough and straightened up, albeit about a foot from Lassiter. "We'd love to." Juliet cut in, her voice thick with annoyance. With a small, uncertain smile, Thea tilted her head to a room off to the left of where they were standing in a gesture for them to follow her. "Follow me, its right over here."

The chocolate haired girl turned and strode towards the sitting room, waves of hair shifting across her shoulder blades as she walked. Her brother quickly attached himself next to her and the two walked side-by-side down the hallway. Once they were turned around, Juliet turned to them. "Can you two _keep it together_?" She hissed in exasperation. Shawn sheepishly grinned and shrugged, whereas Lassiter just shifted his feet and avoided her gaze. They both knew not to mess with an angry Juliet O'Hara.

The blonde huffed and rolled her eyes, before whipping around and stalking after their hosts. Lassiter quickly followed after her and Shawn after him. He started at a slow pace, but picked it up when he saw Oliver turn his head to whisper in Thea's ear. Shawn was too far to hear them, but Oliver had turned his head enough to let Shawn see his lips. As he started talking, Thea turned her head to the side as well.

_Thea, I don't know about them._

_You just have a problem with people._

_That's… no, I don't._

_Suit yourself. And I know you're just upset over that Shawn guy. I saw how you two looked at each other. Now stop whispering to me. You look suspicious. Plus that guy's a psychic. I bet he knows what we're saying right now._

At this, Oliver looked behind him and Shawn quickly looked away, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking at the suddenly _very _interesting ceiling. He could practically hear Oliver grit his teeth and then turn back around. Shawn carefully looked back down to see the two disappear into the sitting room, Lassie and Jules close behind. Shawn shrugged and strolled through the open door to plop down of the couch opposite the Queens.

-….-….-….-….-

Oliver barely restrained himself from standing up and going over to the other couch to teach Shawn that private conversations were _private_. But instead, he straightened up and snapped on a light smile. "So," He started casually, "What is the Santa Barbara Police Department doing in Starling City? I don't want to sound rude, but, it's not every day we get strangers from the other side of the state in our living room." Juliet gave a small laugh while Thea looked up thoughtfully. "Well…" She began, but stopped at a small nudge from Oliver. "That's beside the point."

"We're here on request of your chief. He said that he needed our help to get rid of a threat that had been killing off Starling City's criminals." The man named Lassiter began. Oliver stiffened slightly at the mention of killing. He was trying not to now, only killing if he needed, but subduing the rest. As Oliver forced himself to relax, he was aware of the 'psychic' across from him narrow his eyes and lean forward with his elbows on his knees.

In the brief silence that followed Lassiter's words, Shawn tilted his head and Oliver could feel a question coming. "Ollie, can I call you Ollie? Have you ever encountered this vigilante before?" Oliver held in a sigh of relief. He now knew the game Shawn was playing at. He wasn't a psychic, just hyper-observant. And as long as Oliver hid truth in every lie, he could trick the psychic side of this man into thinking he was telling the whole truth. "Yes. When I was first brought back from the island, a group of men kidnapped me and my friend T-"

Oliver broke off as a wave of memories surged through him. He closed his eyes and put his head down as that horrible night flashed behind his eyes. He could still see the bright orange of the flames, still smell the scent of blood and smoke, still hear the choking sounds as Tommy drowned in his own blood… Oliver was distantly aware of Thea putting her hand on his shoulder and leaning in close. Clearing his throat, Oliver pulled his head back up and forced himself back into the present, ignoring the curious and worried looks given to him by the three on the couch.

"My friend Tommy. The men wanted information on my father, and were about to kill Tommy when the Arrow showed up. He didn't kill all the men, but enough of them. I got Tommy out and then he just, disappeared." Oliver explained, leaving out the part where, oh yeah, he was the Arrow. Shawn nodded, looking somewhat convinced. But he and Lassiter were both giving him curious looks. "Oliver," Detective O'Hara began softly. "Where's Tommy now?"

"Yes, when can we speak with him?" Lassiter added, and was shot a death glare by the blonde beside him. At this point, waves of memory and emotion were surging through Oliver. All saying that it was his fault that Tommy was dead, and that he shouldn't have killed Merlyn because that's what Tommy spent his last dying breaths asking if Oliver had, begging that he hadn't. And Oliver had lied, lied to his best friend.

Oliver stood up quickly, muttering a quick "If you'll excuse me," before walking out of the room. He knew it was the wrong thing to do, that he should just get a control on his emotions, but he couldn't. From the other room, he faintly heard Thea explaining that Tommy was Oliver's best friend who had died during the Undertaking. Oliver let out a long sigh and looked up at the ceiling arching high over his head. He could do this, he was strong, he was Oliver Queen. And Oliver Queen didn't spend five years in the seven layers of hell to be paralyzed by emotions.

Shaking his head to clear it, Oliver turned and strode purposefully into the room. "Now," He said upon entering. "I assume you're here to help us because the Undertaking is taking up too much of our resources, which is true. As you have seen, our house is very large and we would not be opposed to you staying here. Our mother, Moira, is currently in Iron Height's as you probably know and we, as descendants, are now owners of this household so," He turned to his sister. "Thea, can they stay in our house? We have plenty of unused rooms."

Thea looked startled at his sudden change of attitude, then her expression softened as she realized he was just strategizing to push Tommy to the back of her mind. "Yes, of course they can Ollie. Let me get bedrooms set up for all of you." As she stood up to leave, O'Hara cleared her throat. "Actually, it's just going to be Shawn. He was going to have a friend with him as well, but there were some… family complications. My partner and I have business to do back in Santa Barbara, and seeing as Shawn is our consultant, and a very good one at that, our chief trusts us to leave you in his hands. Is that all right?" She added hastily.

Thea smiled. "Of course it is. Come on Shawn, let me show you to your room." Shawn nodded and picked up his bags. "Bye Shawn! Have fun!" O'Hara said with a smirk. Shawn rolled his eyes. "Have fun in the city of crime that needs a psychopath to defend it, okay! I will. Have a good flight Jules!" He called as he walked towards the staircase with Thea. As he passed Oliver, his face straightened. "Hey man, sorry about your friend." Oliver nodded quickly and gave Shawn a quick glance, but the man was already starting up the stairs.

Oliver sighed and turned to the two detectives. "Is there anything I can help you two with before you go?" 'Jules' smiled softly and shook her head. "We're fine. I'm sorry about Tommy though, was it at least quick?" Oliver thought back to the full minute he had spent talking with Tommy, and he realized that he had probably been there for at least a minute more.

Oliver gave a strained smile. "Yeah, have a nice flight back then." Oliver could tell the detective saw right through it, but she didn't push it anymore. "Thanks, and good luck here." With that, Lassiter opened to door and O'Hara stepped through. He followed her and closed the door behind them. And as fast as the two detectives had arrived, they were gone.

-….-….-….-….-

**Wow this chapter was horrible. I apologize for everyone being so ooc here, I haven't watched either show in a while, and for the plot line being crap. Sorry if I mess up any details about the first episode that was mentioned and of Tommy's death scene. And as for Oliver being so emotional, this was right after Tommy's death and Oliver was seriously blaming himself and this is just what I thought would happen it Tommy was mentioned by strangers like that. I'm gonna shut up now and let you get on with your day. Bye y'all!**

**(psst, hey. Yeah. Btw, I have an instagram account and I want to get to know you all so if you have one, let me know! I'm sick._.little._.games. Okay seriously bye)**


	8. AN, Sorry

**A/N: Hi everyone. Gosh it's been, what? More than half a year? I am sooooooooo sorry! I completely lost any inspiration for this story and whenever I tried to work on it, something would spring up. I'm dealing with my first year of high school in an advanced program and it's really stressing me out. I've been juggling a lot of emotional things as well so bear with me here. I've written a little bit of it just because so many people have followed and favorited this story! Just the amount of people that have looked at it is astounding! I can't really make any excuses so here is this little blurb of hopefully more to come. I'm thinking about just writing a bunch of chapters and then posting them. I'll see when I get there. Okay done now.**

**-Psych-**

"Psychic detective, huh? So how does that work?" Thea asked as they trudged their way up the stairs. Shawn adjusted his bags and smirked, tilting his head in thought. "Well," he mused, looking her over. "The spirits are telling me that that is natural, not curled, you had cereal for breakfast, really? With this much opportunity? And that you've lost someone too. Someone that wasn't Tommy, although you were close to him too." He had really told this by the fringe-less hair, the slight milk stain around her bottom lip, and the two reactions she had had when Oliver brought up Tommy. There had been the initial grief of losing a friend, perhaps even a loved one, and then the secondary reaction of looking up and to the left after the first memory. "That's how it works." He added cheekily.

Thea's eyes widened in astonishment. "How did you..." Shawn flashed her a grin and did his best to do his trademark psychic technique, but failed miserably with all his bags. "I'm psychic." Thea just blinked and shook her head before stopping Shawn and pointing to the door on his right. "You want in or not?" Shawn grinned and stepped back. Thea reached past him and opened the bedroom door. "So, Shawn, this will be your room." Shawn's jaw dropped in amazement when Thea pushed open the door. The room was the size of those master bedrooms you see in the commercials for Dubai resorts.

It was about twice the size of his entire laundromat space, with a bubbled glass door leading to a master bathroom. Shawn took a few tentative steps into the room and looked around in amazement. The bed was basically a double king, with tall bed posts and the fluffiest blankets you could imagine. Oh, and there were about fifty pillows. Guess that helps too.

Shawn carefully set his belongings near the door and gave a whistle of appreciation. Thea gave a small laugh at his antics and leaned against a wall. Shawn turned and entered the bathroom on his right, and was again amazed. There was a huge clear glass shower at the end in front of him, a double vanity along the left wall, a toilet with one of those fluffy coated kids, and a jet tub that could have doubled as a hot tub. Shawn took a deep breath and backed out of the master bath. Thea was still leaning against the wall with her arms crossed, smirking. "So," she began. "Like it?" Shawn snorted and took one final look around the room. He returned her gaze and mirrored her smirk with his own. "Like it?"

He asked, smirk widening into a grin. "I love it." Shawn then promptly took out his phone and took the most impressive picture he could of the place, texting it to Gus and bragging while Thea chuckled in the background.


	9. Distrustful Omlettes

_***grovels***_

_**Guys, I am so sorry this took so long. From now on, chapters will most likely be longer and written better. I've started a new high-school where I am in a writing program, so that means less updates but better quality. I'll try to get my shit together**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

When Shawn awoke, he was not nearly as well rested as he should have been. For at least two-thirds of the night, he had been tossing and turning. It wasn't that he hadn't been able to sleep, exactly, more as if he could not seem to progress past the second stage of doing so. For over half the night, he had been drifting in and out of consciousness.

Noises as slight as the A.C. activating or the creaking of the old house were enough to jerk him back out of the beginning inklings of Stage 2. No slow brain waves for him that night. Shawn sighed and rolled onto his back. He had been fortunate enough to be given a room that faced west, so the morning sun would be of little hindrance to him.

As he lay there, various thoughts began to trickle into his conscious mind. At several points in the night, Shawn could have sworn he heard someone moving about with great caution in the Queen residence. The footsteps had been quiet, and the sound would always stop whenever a creak was heard; as if someone was trying to evade the perception of his late-night motion. As far as he knew, there weren't any pets he needed to worry about. It could be possible that he had just been having slight auditory hallucinations, but for some reason that explanation didn't sit well with him.

Shawn prided himself on his mind, as well as his hair, but that was on a different level. Having an eidetic memory did have its perks, but Shawn had long ago come to the realization that there were drawbacks present.

In nights where he couldn't sleep, when his mind was racing with thoughts over a case or a relationship or simply trivial matters such as his meals for the next week, Shawn found himself using his perfect memories to create scenarios within his mind. They often featured Jules as a centerpiece and would usually entertain him until he was tired enough for sleep. He took his mind for granted; and taking something for granted could result in unpleasant consequences.

He remembered a time when he was younger, fifteen years or so ago, when he had been struck with a terrible fever. He had managed to call Gus while he was still lucid and was extremely lucky that his friend had been attending a medical conference nearby. Gus had taken Shawn to a hospital after discovering his friend unconscious on his hotel room floor.

For the next three weeks, Shawn was held in Arlington Memorial Hospital with a case of West Nile encephalitis. When he was conscious, his right arm was often paralyzed and his left hand was continuously shaking with bouts of tremors. Of course, this was only what he could remember.

Even when he was unconscious, Shawn knew that his mental state had been affected. He was unable to form complete sentences and his memory had been dimmed down to what could be considered normal. He vaguely remembered being constantly confused as to what was going on around him, always asking Gus and his father in slurred words about the doctors and the bright lights and why he had ice packs strapped to his rash-covered torso. Those three weeks had been the most torturous of his entire life; and Shawn knew about torture. He had been subjected to it quite enough.

His mind and the power it held was everything to him, and so losing it, if even mildly and briefly, had been execrable. Shawn trusted what his mind perceived, he had to, which was why he was nearly certain someone had been taking great care to remain undiscovered as they ventured in and out of this house.

Shawn groaned softly and reached and hands up to his face. He rubbed it vigorously for a few moments before letting his arms drop down to the bed with an exaggerated thud. It was too early for deep thinking. He reached an arm above his head and groped blindly underneath his pillow. A few frustrated second later, his fingers closed around the plastic casing of his phone and Shawn pulled his hand back. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, Shawn fought back a yawn and clicked open the green-cased device.

The screen showed a glowing 08:45 in thin white lettering. He let out another groan and set the phone beside him. No complex thinking before 10:00, at the latest. He was contemplating heeding to the call of sleep when a smell drifted up to his nose. Shawn registered the scent and sat up quickly in his bed. Someone was making bacon; and if the residents of this household were anything like him, it would be gone if he waited any longer.

Shawn threw his legs over the edge of the bed, refusing to glance back at the luxurious blankets. And, in silent acquiescence, he stood and began to search for acceptable clothes.

Shawn slowly descended the steps. The smooth texture of the colored vinyl beneath his socks allowed him to move without ever lifting his feet for a step. Although, he reflected, casting another glance to the polished panels. With the kind of money the Queen's had, he wouldn't be surprised if it was real, high-end oak or mahogany. His steps were taken much more cautiously after the revelation. A sudden urge to grab a broom and slide across the floor singing into it popped into his mind, but he pushed it away. Not without several moments of careful consideration, of course.

The closer Shawn got to the kitchen, the more he could smell of whatever was being cooked. He took a deep breath and smiled. The bacon, he could easily identify. There was also coffee present, and something else that he assumed to be eggs or an omelet of some sort. He hadn't had a meal like this in… well… four days. Maybe that saying doesn't really fit the situation. Jules had cooked breakfast for him four days ago. While this was fantastic all on its own, breakfast coming from a person who had gotten top marks in their college cooking class was even better. Shawn was stepping down the last segment of stairs, the ones perpendicular to the door, when he became aware of voices from the kitchen. He reflexively slowed his pace and softened his steps. Not being one to miss out on an opportunity for 'psychic' information gathering, he cautiously approached where he remembered the kitchen to be. Being careful to stay out of sight, he crept along the wall and came to about a foot and a half from the open entryway.

"Look, Thea, I just don't know about Roy. He doesn't seem like the best person to be around." That was Oliver's voice, and he sounded quite scolding to Shawn's ears. There were no other Queen siblings, as far as Shawn knew, and he assumed that any other relatives they might have would have come down to Starling City immediately. If not in concern for the family, then for the potential influx of money that could come from the downfall of such a successful company. But no such relatives had arrived, leading Shawn to the conclusion that Roy was either a close friend, or a really close friend. He heard a snort from Thea in response to Oliver's words.

"Ollie, may I remind you that Roy risked his life to save a bus full of people on the night of the Undertaking?"

"And may I remind you that he just got arrested?"

"He was trying to help…"

"He almost drove a motorcycle off the road!" There was a brief silence from Thea. Oliver jumped on the chance to continue speaking and Shawn could hear the sound of a few footsteps, presumably Oliver stepping closer to his sister. "You're lucky Laurel got the DA to drop the charges." Thea sighed and the sound of dishes clanking reached Shawn's ears. "At least it would have taught him a lesson."

"Come on, just drop it. My boyfriend is my business. Now, Shawn's bound to be getting up by now and I haven't even cut up the omelet." At the sound of the conversation coming to a close, Shawn silently scrambled back to the staircase in a panic. He ascended halfway up the first landing before coming down again. This time around, he made sure to drop all his weight onto each step in a plodding manner. He had just reached the main floor when Thea appeared from the kitchen with three plates balanced in her grip. The younger Queen sibling stopped and flashed Shawn a brief smile. "Hey Shawn!" She slipped into the dining room to set down the food. "Did you sleep okay?" Shawn wanted to delve directly into the matter of Roy and his charges, but this might not be the best time to bring up the fact. The mystery of Thea's boyfriend was certainly an appealing topic, but it was one he might have to investigate on his own time. Shawn made a point of stretching very obviously and yawning.

"Are you kidding? That was the best sleep I've had in my entire life!" His words were slightly mangled by the yawn forcing his jaws apart, but he was able to keep them clear enough.

"I'm glad," Thea smiled again as she faced Shawn again. "I hope you like omelets; it's really all I know how to make without instructions on the side of a box." Shawn chuckled and followed her into the dining room.

"Hey, if you can make it without it burning, then you've done better than me." Thea laughed in response and Shawn shot her a wide grin. Oliver was already sitting at the table, a pensive look on his face. Shawn opened his mouth to address his sour mood when the expression suddenly melted away. The slight frown disappeared and was replaced with a smile directed at his sister. Shawn's mouth snapped closed and he narrowed his eyes. The rather abrupt change in character might have been fleeting enough to fool Thea, but Shawn wasn't one to miss such things. Something was on Oliver's mind, and it wasn't just the business with this Roy person.

"This smells amazing Speedy!" The charming smile on Oliver's face seemed natural enough, and the corners of Thea's mouth turned up in a smile of her own.

"Thanks Ollie, but I bet it's nothing compared to the breakfasts you must have had in Europe." Shawn and Thea sat down simultaneously and she pushed him a plate of omelet and bacon. "After the whole Undertaking business," Thea began, unfolding her napkin onto her lap. "Ollie here decided it was good idea to travel Europe for six months. Now, this wouldn't have been such a problem if it hadn't been only a year since he got back from that godamn island." Shawn's gaze flicked up in time to see Oliver's smile falter slightly before snapping back into place.

"Hey, you can't blame me for wanting to be out of the city." Thea chuckled slightly and shook her head. There was a brief lull in the conversation in which only the sounds of metal clinking against ceramic could be heard. Shawn was careful to keep a positive-neutral expression on his face throughout the exchange.

"Where in Europe did you say you had gone?"

"I hadn't." Oliver's solid response startled the remaining tendrils of sleep from Shawn's brain. His head snapped up, grip tightening minutely on the silver clasped in his sweaty palm. For a moment, stormy eyes bore into hazel, and the hazel bore right back. Oliver's face met the psychic's in a stony war of truth, both trying to break down each other's walls to expose the knowledge inside. Then Oliver smiled, laughing lightly and sharing an amused look with his sister. She let out a nearly indiscernible sigh and matched Oliver's expression, the edges of her eyes crinkling up with her grin. Shawn let the corners of his mouth turn up in a smile, feeling the expression reach his eyes as he chuckled along with them. "Italy, I went to Italy." He clarified, his laughter settling back into his chest. Shawn nodded in acceptance, carefully dropping the smile from his face in a natural motion.

He absently cut squares into his omelet with the side of his fork, knife laying forgotten to the right of his plate. He speared a piece onto the metal prongs of his utensil. Shawn looked up at Oliver over his fork. The cheesy substance threw up a small cloud of steam before the blond haired man in front of him. His gaze was locked on the food below him, fixatedly cutting his omelet into smaller portions, heat pouring out of them in plumes.

He hadn't been in Europe, Shawn knew that for sure. It hadn't been long since Oliver's 'return', so the lasting effects of plane-travel wouldn't be completely faded. A plane from California to Italy would have lasted roughly 12.5 hours, rounded down to 12. A Queen jet would in all likely-hood be faster that a commercial flight. One of the main and often unnoticed symptoms of flying was dehydration. The low pressure would have dropped the air humidity in the cabin to a lower percentage than most deserts. The effects of dehydration would still be visible to Shawn's eyes, even now, if he had flown for over the amount of time than it would have taken to get to his 'destination.' The Queen's eyes were slightly more reddened than they would normally be around the edges, and water glass was already more than three quarters of the way empty. Shawn's eyes flicked back up to Oliver's face, giving a wide smile when he met the man's gaze. Thea chuckled from the other side of the table and Oliver's lips crept upwards in an awkward grin. The connection broke and his smile fell, eyes narrowing. If he hadn't gone to Europe, than where had that flight taken him?


End file.
